Goku the Fullmetal Saiyan Alchemist
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: Goku and Raditz team up with Al and Ed to get thier bodies back to normal as well


Goku the Fullmetal Saiyan Alchemist

Plot: After wishing Raditz Back to life they decide to use Human Transmutation to bring Bardock back but at a cost, Goku lost his Right arm and Left leg, and Raditz his Entire body! Can they find the philosophers stone to bring their bodies back?

Part 1: To challenge the sun

It cuts to Goku in a desert wearing an orange version of Edward Elric's coat with a living suit of armor "Man this is why I hate the desert…." He moans "Raditz, where are you?" said Goku "I'm down here!" said Raditz's Voice as an armored hand appeared and Grabbed Goku's ankle "AAAHHH!" Screamed Goku with his hair standing on end "Lil help?" said Raditz as Goku rescued his brother "I don't understand why you keep fallin' in!?" said Goku "I Get full!" said Raditz "Full of What!?" he said as he kicks the armor and sand spewed out "Pfft! Eheheheheheh…" said Raditz as he walks off and Goku bursts out of the sand and Chased his older brother in anger

(Raditz, Older Brother: 27, Goku, Younger Brother (The New Fullmetal Alchemist): 17)

"GET BACK HERE!"

"What are you gonna do?"

"Nothin'!"

"Then why are you chasin' us?"

"Stop and You'll find out!"

"Goku!/ Ed!"

"AGGGGHHH!"

It cuts to the Brothers in a town "Are you OK Brother?" said Raditz "It's your faults for not stopping when we said….." said Goku "You wouldn't stop either if someone was chasin' you." Said Raditz, the Brown and white Living armor "Shaddup, I'm too tired to fight…." Said Edward "Water, I can almost hear it!…" said the exhausted Saiyan "Wait a second, I can hear it!…..RADITZ! ALPHONSE! LOOK! HAHA! Waterwaterwaterwaterwaterwat er! HAHA! Huh?" said Goku and Edward "Guess that explains the nasty stench in the air…." Said Goku with an upset face "What's wrong?" said Raditz as The 2 grabbed a cup and scooped it up "Is that blood?" said Alphonse "More like Blood Red wine….." said Goku as he was about to sip some and they were grabbed by some hands "Hey! Get away from there! You know this is off-limits to kids!" said a man and the man Laughed "You're outta towners that explains it!, You'll have to forgive me. I thought you were trying to sneak some wine" said the man "Fountain stocked with free wine, it's pretty ritzy." Said Goku and the man

''Yeah we do alright here.'' The bartender said, then his eyes widened a moment. ''Oh I almost forgot! Time for a little Soul Fu.'' He turned on the radio attached to the shack's front, and a strange music began to come out. Goku and Ed turned in their seats, noticing the sound not just coming from the shack, but from the shack across, the balconies of every house, the school buildings, even the tower up ahead. Tails even noticed, and looked over towards all the noise. Sonic just sat there, confused, while the man placed his hands together into some sort of prayer.

It was then a large voice spoke, and Goku raised an eyebrow in confusion.

''Children of God who live upon this land, pray in faith and you may be saved. As sun lights the day so does the sun god leads to illuminate thy path and drown out the...'' As the voice continued on the brothers noticed the statues again. It was of a large god like figure, who carried a staff with the sun at it's tip, and who wore a crown that represented a sun as well. They also noticed everyone praying, their hands placed together and their heads bowed. A religious thing of course. Sonic listened for a moment, then turned around to his drink with a huff.

''Well that's freakish.'' He muttered.

''Some kind of religious broadcast.'' Raditz muttered as well. The bartender stopped praying then and put his hands at his hips, a look of annoyance on his face all of a sudden.

''Your buddies in a suit of armor and you're wearing gloves in the desert and you call us freaks?'' He raised an eyebrow. Sonic merely started drinking his drink again. Mighty turned towards Tails, who only stared back. Annoyed even more, he asked again. ''What's the deal with you anyway? You guys street performers?''

That did it. Sonic spewed his drink suddenly and angrily twisted to the bartender with a growl. ''I DON'T THINK SO POPS! Do I LOOK like a CLOWN to you?'' He snarled as Mighty observed him warily. ''Well you must have some reason to journey out this far.'' He replied. Sonic calmed down slightly. ''We're just trying to track something down that's all. Now who is this guy on your airways?'' He gestured towards the radio. ''Well that's Sir. Cornello.'' Mighty answered. ''Huh? Well that doesn't ring a bell.'' Sonic replied.

This time Mighty lost it. ''YOU KIDDING ME YOU NEVER HEARD OF THE GREAT PROPHET CORNELLO?'' He shrieked. Sonic lowered his head at that. ''What's great about him?'' He asked.

A man behind him suddenly came up and answered. ''He performed miracles for one thing. I've never seen anything like it.'' Another man came up and agreed. ''This town was a god forsaken dust ball until Cornello got here and transformed it into a desert paradise!'' More people huddled around Ed and Goku, and another man said. ''Cornello can even forgive sins.'' And yet another man replied. ''Yeah. We're on the sun god's good side because of him.'' ''He gives us blessings!''

By the crowd starting to build up, Goku sighed. ''I just remembered! We have to be somewhere!'' He sat up and looked to Alphonse and Raditz. ''You 2 ready to split?'' Alphonse and Raditz nodded. ''Yeah. Ok.'' The suits of armor began to get up when he hit his head on the ceiling with a loud CLANG! The radio positioned at the front of the shack bounced then and fell, smashing into many, many pieces.

Mr. Bartender looked over with a look as if he were about to be ran over by a car. His eyes were wide and his mouth agape. The entire crowd looked to the radio, and Raditz said the only thing that came to him at the time. ''Oops.''

The bartender snarled. ''Now you've done it buddy. What do you expect wearing a stupid tin suit?''

Sonic shook his head. ''Don't bust a lung Grandpa we can fix it!'' Mighty growled. ''It's in a thousand pieces!'' Tails sighed. ''I'm sorry.'' The mechanical sayian walked up to the radio. ''Let me try.'' He stated. Sonic nodded. ''Sure.''

Tails was finishing up the symbol around the broken radio when the bartender's curiosity got the better of him and he asked what he was drawing. Sonic smiled, watching. ''We'll see in just a second. It's called a transmutation circle.''

Finishing, the mechanical Saiyan stepped back, staring at the heap of radio and the circle it was placed inside. ''Ok. Here goes.'' The entire crowd was hushed, watching as Raditz crossed his hands, the metal shimmering in the sunlight. Suddenly a blue lightning bolt hit the radio and circle, and light flared from the transmutation symbol before smoke suddenly hit and the crowd shielded their eyes. After a few moments, the voice of Cornello came back and there was a radio sitting firmly on the ground. It seemed almost new, repaired and operational. ''And if you are lost, follow me and you shall be found...'' The voice droned as the audience stepped back, except for Ed and Goku, who was almost grinning at their expressions.

''It's really a land of prophets!'' the bartender cried, watching in awe at the machine. ''You're buddy can work miracles like Cornello!''

Goku chuckled and looked to Mr. Bartender. ''It's nothing like that.''

''It's science.'' Raditz cut in. ''We're alchemists.'' He was holding the repaired radio, and placed it on the bar's surface. Goku smirked. ''They're the Elric Brothers. Not to brag or anything but we're pretty well known. Me and Raditz are the Son Brothers."

The first man from before raised an eyebrow. ''Elric's? Sons? Not familiar.'' The second man replied. ''We don't have any alchemists in these parts.'' The third guy added in. ''I fix things for a living though. Let me know if you need a job.''

Goku grimaced and laughed a little. A voice came out of nowhere and said. ''He doesn't need any work. That's Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist.'' The figure, a female bat lifted her head, smiling. ''He's been a celebrity around the city. They say he's a real child prodigy.'' She continued. Ed looked to her, and then smirked in agreement. "As is the 2nd Fullmetal, Goku Son." And Goku chuckled in embarrassment

However he wasn't the one recognized.

''Wow a pair of real live famous persons.'' One of the men stated, staring up to Tails.

''I see, you got the names Fullmetal because you wear that armor.'' Another said.

''Hey would you come to my Daughter's Birthday Party?'' asked another man.

''Uh, we're not the Fullmetal Alchemists. They are!'' Raditz and Alphonse pointed to Goku and Ed, who had been watching with an annoyed look.

''You mean those little shorties there?'' One guy pointed towards the human and sayian.

That would be the death of him.

''SHORTIES? CAN A PAIR OF SHORTIES DO THIS? WHAT ELSE ARE YOU GOING TO CALL US A PAIR OF HALF PINT BEANSPROUT MIDGETS! WE'E STILL GROWING YA BACK WATER DESERT IDIOTS!''

Edward and Goku snarled, spinning the men to the ground and standing there, angry as hell. The bartender watched with a grimace. However, a voice got him to smile. ''I see there's plenty of excitement around here today!'' Commented a young girl, holding groceries she had recently bought from the store. ''Ahh. Rose.'' The man greeted as the girl walked to the shack, a smile on her face. She was dressed in a beige dress, her long hair down at her back, the sides over her shoulders. Goku stood there, eyes wide, still holding the two men he had been fighting with earlier. Rose laughed a little. ''Don't mind me. I'd hate to spoil all the fun.''

Raditz politely said. ''That's true. My name is Raditz Son. Nice to meet you. This is Alphonse."

''And I'm Goku.'' Goku quickly threw the men to the ground, oblivious of the rest of the crowd looking down in concern. "I'm Raditz's younger brother and the 2nd Fullmetal alchemist, 'Ed here is Al's older brother, also known as the Fullmetal Alchemist.''

''Older brother? But shouldn't it be the other way around?'' Rose asked.

''Easy Guys.'' Raditz quickly said as Goku and Ed stood there growling again.

Mighty chuckled then turned to Rose. ''Hey Mina have you finished your shopping for today's offering?''

Rose smiled. ''Yeah.''

''Alright then. Maybe you can take them to Temple then. They say they're looking for something. I bet Father Cornello could help them. You know, have them ask for God's Grace.''

Alphonse started to say no but Rose cut him off. ''It's alright if you don't have an offering today. And besides, he has rooms for travelers. You could stay there.''

Raditz once again started to say no but Goku cut him off this time. ''As a matter of fact we'd love to take you up on that wouldn't we Tails?''

''We would?'' Raditz asked. ''You mean you want to?''

Goku nodded. ''Mmmhmm.''

So the two started heading down the street towards the temple with Rose. Meanwhile one of the men looked to the bartender and said. ''It sure is nice to see a smile on Rose's face.''

The bartender sighed. ''Yeah. She's beginning to act like her old self again. Her heart has been healing at last.''

And in the background the woman smiled, before taking off.


End file.
